What If
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: What if Sailor Moon finally took the hits meant for her? I am no longer updating this story. However, if you like it and want to finish the story for me, be my guest. Please.
1. Promise of the Rose

Promise of the Rose

Serena smiled as she inhaled the flowers. "Forget me not", she sighed.

After she had arrived at Darien's apartment this morning, he surprised her with a trip to the city greenhouse, a place bursting with luscious, healthy, flowers and plants.

"What"? Said Darien, startled. Recently he had been thinking...thinking...about his past. He didn't know why, but something just didn't seem right with the earth.

And whenever he felt something was wrong with the earth, it was always connected to something. This morning he had gone deep into the power of the golden crystal, lying on the warm grass in the backyard.

And he felt it, then, that whatever was off kilter with the earth had to do with his past.

"I said, Forget-me-not," Serena chirped, unaware of what Darien was doing. But unawares to the both of them, Serena's friends, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita, had decided to go the green house too.

Coincidence? I think not. Serena's 'cousin', nicknamed Rini, had known of Darien's plans earlier, and told the girls to bring her to the green house so she could spy on Serena. She didn't want her Darien hugging or kissing that klutz Serena!

I mean obviously, Rini was a better woman than Serena. She was smarter, wittier, and sharper. But I digress.

"It means, true love, in the language of flowers" Serena continued. Okay, so she was a little thick.

Darien turned and laughed. "Heh, the language of...oh" he quickly trailed off when he saw what Serena wanted.

She had her rosy pink lips all puckered up, those deep sea blue eyes closed tightly, hands clasped together. She wanted to kiss him. In public. Oh boy.

Darien grunted quietly and looked around, making sure no one was looking. As he leaned in for the kiss...

22222222222222222222222222222222

Unbeknownst to Darien and Serena, Rini suddenly squealed, "Oh yuck, Serena's getting kissed!"

Also behind the bushes, were all 4 of Serena's friends. They were no better than Rini, spying on her like that!

They each tried to get Rini to shutup in their own wacky ways, because while Rini thought kissing was gross, the girls wanted to see their friend in action!

22222

Darien closed his lips over Serena's and held her close. Serena moaned happily and weaved her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

If one were behind the bushes, one would hear 4 teenage girls sighing "aaah" and one 6 year old (in mind and body) going "Ew! I'm going to put an end to this!"

Rini grabbed the nearest leaf to her left, for it had a caterpillar on it. Snickering quietly, she inched up to Serena...closer...closer... Then she put the innocent lil' caterpillar on Serena's shoulder!

Over in Alaska, Eskimos looked up curiously as a high pitched squeal seemed to emanate from the sky. Then they sighed and kept eating their fish.

2222222222222222222

Once the girls had apologized to Serena and Darien, the large group decided to take a walk in the outside garden of the greenhouse.

Suddenly, the sky began to darken to a light pink and dark purple hue, while silky red rose petals danced from the clouds down onto the earth. Darien groaned slightly as his girlfriend and future daughter began squealing and trying to catch the petals.

Suddenly, a man seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and kept a sharp eye on him. He looked harmless, but...looks can be deceiving.

He swiftly walked up to Darien and began to talk like they were old buddies. "Darien! It's been so long!"

Darien squinted his eyes in confusion. "Have we met?" Upon hearing this, Serena moved up so she was in front of Darien. 'I will protect him' she thought furiously, even though anyone could say that her 4'11" frame was nothing compared to this mans height.

Fiore turned and looked at her. In his closed mind, all he could think of was Darien. And the Kisenian blossom he was working with seemed to say,"Threat...destroy...destroy!"

With a cry of rage Fiore swept forward and shoved Serena forcefully to the ground with one fist. As everyone recovered from the initial shock, Fiore began to back up slightly.

"Thank you, Kisenian" he muttered quietly. Then he laughed loudly and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals again (A/N: remind you of anyone?)

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Later that night, the girls were hanging out at Raye's temple. When Artemis began surfing the web, they stumbled upon a curiously large asteroid. It was extremely hollow, so it would probably burn out before it hit the earth.

But at the same time, these girls had dealt with enemies before, and that strange, foreboding feeling that came with a new enemy seemed to come with that asteroid...and that man...who hurt Serena today.

Flashback

"His name is Fiore" Darien stated. Mina glanced up at him, then back to Serena, who was sitting up on the cot. After Fiore had left, the girls brought her to the first aid station in the front of the greenhouse.

They were surprised to discover a large, purple bruise on Serena's chest, shaped like a man's hand. The nurse had just finished putting cream on it, to help it heal faster.

"Who's Fiore, Darien?"

End Flashback

Serena's question echoed in her head as she rocked Rini to sleep. Who was Fiore, and how did Darien know him?

000000000000000

The next day, after school, the girls got together to go to the arcade, when Raye suddenly stopped. Using her psychic senses, she could tell something was amiss up ahead.

Suddenly she bolted into a sprint and everyone followed her. After turning the corner, they found tens and tens of civilians, sprawled lifelessly over everything; the street, cars, sidewalks, etc.

Mina bent down to feel one's pulse. "She's not alive" she announced sadly. "None of them are."

As everyone took a minute to weep for the lives lost, no one noticed a flower appear out of nowhere. It slowly grew into the shape of a human, until it took a form of a man.

He bore a strange resemblance to Fiore, except this man...had blue tinted skin, and long blue hair with 2 pink highlights. Just as Rini ran around the corner (being only 6, she couldn't run as fast as 14 year olds) he bent down, and picked her up.

"AIIIII!" Everyone swiftly turned around and saw Rini being held captive by this man. "Girls, transform!" Luna yelled.

"Moon prism power!"

"Mercury star power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

(etc, etc, introductions, speeches)

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Why my sweet child," Fiore started, "Don't you remember me? From the greenhouse?" Everyone gasped.

"Kisenian!" Fiore barked.

Suddenly, the closed flower on Fiore's chest began to open up. "Quite a little welcoming committee. Thank you, Fiore!"

Fiore opened his palm and blasted Sailor Mercury to the side, then Sailor Venus.

"Mars..."

But before she could finish her attack, Fiore slammed his palms together, causing a blast of extremely hot wind to blow Raye into a glass window.

"You...weed!" Jupiter cried, enraged. She began to throw punches and kicks at Fiore, but unfortunately, he was better. Jupiter gasped as Fiore narrowly missed her kick and instead, punched her so hard in the stomach, she went flying and made a dent in a metal wall.

Rini started to cry and tried to wriggle away from Fiore, who was holding her that entire time. She was in shock a little, because she was sure that Jupiter would miss and accidentally hit her.

Fiore rolled his eyes and threw Rini threw a glass window. "THAT'S it, NOW I'm ANGRY!" Sailor Moon growled.

"Moon...Tiara...Action!"

But Sailor Moon was so angry, that she completely missed!

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask jumped down in front of Sailor Moon. He tried to reason with Fiore, to tell him that he was being controlled by something, but Fiore wouldn't listen.

Fiore just saw Sailor Moon as a threat, because all he wanted was Darien. Darien...Darien...not Serena... "This girl has you bamboozled, Darien!"

Fiore charged toward Sailor Moon with a sword, only to be blocked by Tuxedo Mask's cane. For several minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the sounds of clashing and clanging.

Finally, Fiore had enough. He roughly pushed Darien aside, then grew large red fingernails, aiming toward Sailor Moon. "Fiore! NOOOOO!" Tuxedo Mask cried.

He tried to jump in the way of Sailor Moon, but when Fiore had dropped his sword, it pierced through Tuxedo Mask's cape, and then the ground. So when Tuxedo Mask jumped up, he was immediately pulled back down.

Sailor Moon cried out in horrible agony as 5 long, sharp, nails drove into her, just under her breasts, in one long row. They all exited through her back, then were extracted back into Fiore's hand.

Fiore chuckled and licked some of the blood off of his finger. "Perhaps next time, Darien" he said, and teleported away. As soon as his sword disappeared, Tuxedo Mask scrambled up as fast as he could.

"SERENA!" he yelled, so loud, his voice immediately went hoarse.

Sailor Moon lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Blood lay in pools around her, staining her golden hair a reddish-orangish color.

Darien stooped over her and grasped her hand tightly. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Can you hear me?"

Sailor Moon tried to reply, but instead she coughed painfully and blood came flying out of her mouth. "Darien...I...ugh...ssss" she hissed and gripped his hand tightly.

Sailor Mercury, now conscious, ran over. "Darien, we are all detransformed, I want you to detransform her, than used your cape and tie it tightly around her chest. I already called an ambulance. The girls and I are thinking of a story for the police, okay?"

The rest of the day was just a blur for Darien, blurred by his own tears. The ambulance had come for Serena, but they wouldn't let him ride because of the seriousness of her condition.

Once at the hospital, they wouldn't let him see her, because he wasn't family. They said that he couldn't visit her until Saturday. Today is Monday. Today is Monday...

88888888888888 Forward to Saturday

Serena groaned slightly as she sat up, trying not to disturb Luna. She had clean white bandages wrapped around her chest, and she was wearing a light blue hospital gown.

Serena sighed. In the past week, everyone had been so nice to her, visiting, making calls, sending gifts, but...she still wasn't happy. She turned and gazed at the single red rose in a thin vase that was sitting on a table. Every day someone would send her a fresh rose, each one a different color...

77777777777 Flashback

Monday: A white rose, with a little card, written on it: purity

Tuesday: A pink rose: happiness

Wednesday: A blue rose: health

Thursday: A yellow rose: energy

Friday: A purple rose: calm

(A/N: I don't know what each color is for, so I made it up.)

77777777 End Flashback

Early this morning, upon waking, a nurse had bustled into her hospital room, changing the purple rose for a red one: love. The white, pink, blue, yellow, and purple roses were sharing a bigger vase, next to the thin one.

Just as Serena was about to lay down, her door opened again. She tried to peer around to see who it was, but the shadows covered his figure. Her heart pounded in her chest and she licked her suddenly dry lips. Could it be...?

"Hey Serena!" Darien cheerfully bellowed. "Did you like my flowers? But don't worry; I've got an even better present for you than flowers!"

Serena sighed, tears threatening to obscure her vision. "I don't care about presents Darien, I'm just happy to see you"

Darien swept forward and kissed Serena passionately on the lips, then started to bring out her present...

1111111111

Elsewhere, Fiore and the Kisenian blossom were still planning. "Now that I have destroyed that bimbo and her little girl scouts, I can keep Darien for myself! Ha! I can't wait to reach earth!"

"And once we've landed", said Kisenian, "I'll suck the earthlings dry in your memory my faithful servant!"

The two started laughing like crazy, and anyone who heard it would've been creeped out to hear a man's maniacal laughter mixed with a phony, metallic grating noise (that could be called laughter if you concentrated real hard).

uuuuuuuuu At the Park

Unfortunately for Fiore, the scouts were already planning to go to his planet and destroy him first.

"We're going to destroy that planet!" Venus cheered.

"Right! Let's make that planet mulch!" Jupiter agreed, (while slapping her palm into her fist.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Rini. She jumped and joined the partly forming circle.

"Uh, Rini, you can't come" Mercury said with a sweatdrop. Then, as Mercury and Rini debated on why she couldn't come, Sailor Moon sat down next to Darien.

"Don't worry Darien, I'll be fine."

"But what about your injury? Does it still hurt? Do you need some more medicine? What about your attack? Don't you have to use your chest muscles? How- - "

"Darien, don't worry" Serena smiled, putting a finger to his lips. "I just took a dose of my medicine. And don't worry about my attack. I have the girls to help me!"

Serena smiled encouragingly and rested her head on Darien's chest for a few moments. She breathed in the wonderful scent of aftershave, while running her fingers over the smooth silk of his shirt.

"Sailor Moon! Time to go!"

Rini watched sadly as the scouts teleported away, gripping Darien's hand tightly.

"Mama...Sailor Scouts... come back safe you guys!"

Okay everybody! This is it for the story! I will put an epilogue in, but it will show up as a second chapter. So technically, the story isn't over.

When Fiore teleported away in a flurry of flowers, who does it remind you of : Zoisite!

Please review and tell me...was it boring? Were you expecting better? I think I found the problem with my stories.

I don't think my characters talk enough. Some fics I read, characters talk too much, but mine is the opposite.

I also think it would be better if I wrote a story in someone's point of view. Do you agree?

Cardcaptor eternity


	2. Promise

Promise of the Rose, Part 2

EPILOGUE

_After defeating Fiore and Kisenian blossom, the girls and Darien to decided to have a party._

"_To Serena being completely healed- and for defeating our nemesis!"_

"_Hooray!"_

_Serena blushed as everyone cheered and raised a cup in her honor. They were only 14, so they used apple juice instead of wine, and Mina had no wine glasses, so they used Styrofoam cups. But no one cared._

_For hours the girls danced, ate, watched movies, and then they decided to put makeup on each other._

"_Hey girls", Darien said casually, making his way into the room. "Can I ask you something?"_

_Serena paused from putting eyeliner and Mina. "Yeah, sure, what?"_

"_I would like to know... what happened in the fight against Fiore? How did you beat him? And what happened to him?"_

"_Well" Mina said. "I guess I'll start._

_We were flying through space, in our teleportation bubble, and we found the planet. The first thing we noticed was that it was covered in pink flowers!_

_When we got there, there was a droid waiting for us. So I came up with a plan...Sailor...Planet...Attack!"_

"_Yeah and that's exactly what happened. We got attacked." Serena said dryly._

"_Oh hush" said Lita. "You're just mad because you landed on your butt."_

_Darien chuckled, but was quickly silenced by Serena's glare._

"_Well, after we landed," Lita started, "A bunch of warped mermaids came shooting out of the flowers, and we were trying to destroy them, but we were losing energy fast._

_Then Fiore made them all melt together, into a big green wall."_

"_When the wall started to close over us" Raye began, "I pulled Sailor Moon's arm and threw her down the hill. All I could think was, gotta get Sailor Moon out! Then everything went black."_

_Serena stared happily at Raye for a moment before taking up the story._

"_After you guys disappeared I was really sad. But that's not the point. Fiore pulled you guys out of the ground, and you were wrapped in vines, floating in the sky."_

"_Oh, I remember," said Ami. "That jerk Fiore talked Serena into giving up her scepter. He said that was the only way we could go free."_

_Luna and Rini stood up at the same time and gasped. "He what?"_

"_Anyways," Serena continued, "After he let you guys go, he blasted through a big boulder! Then he held me and wrapped vines around us, then began sapping my energy."_

_Serena turned to Darien with big puppy eyes._

"_It hurt" she whimpered._

_Darien enveloped Serena in a warm embrace. "What happened after that?"_

"_When Fiore finally let Serena go," Mina said, "we were just starting to gain consciousness. Fiore was getting ready to ki- to ki-..." Mina began to falter. "Well, you know what I mean"._

_Lita stood up to grab cherry lip gloss off of Serena's lap. "We all started telling Fiore about how great a friend Serena was, so when he aimed at her, he missed._

_I do recall him saying 'I'm not used to these emotions, Darien' "_

_Lita chuckled. "Har! He was still hung up over you Darien! Good riddance."_

_Amy neatly began polishing her finger nails. "But those emotions had made him so weak that the flowers disappeared, along with 75 of his power._

_We were trying to get to Sailor Moon, who was still unconscious, but she was on a different section of the planet. We were about to call for help from Luna and Artemis."_

"_But then, Fiore appears again, with red fire glowing in his eyes!" Raye said furiously. "He set the planet on ultra speed so that it could crash into the earth, killing as many people as there are in two countries"_

"_I believe it was Canada and the United States of America" Amy said primly._

_Everyone simply stared at her._

"_What? You've never seen Canada before? I could tell by just looking at it!"_

_Everyone groaned, and you could see anime sweat drops slowly dripping down the back of their heads._

"_That was when I woke up" Serena continued. "I used to Silver Crystal to stop the planet and instead make it just sit there in space. But I needed the help of the planet powers, and you too, Darien."_

"_Oh, that must be what I felt" Darien mused. "It felt almost like...you were calling out to me, and when I replied, my body began to glow a warm, golden light. Then Rini held my hand and began to glow silver."_

"_Did I do well, Serena?" Rini asked hopefully. 'Boy, I hope she says yes because I tried really hard!' _

"_Yes, you did" Serena said with a smile. "I could feel you too. You've made me proud"._

_Everyone smiled at each other and just reveled in the peaceful moment._

_Then Mina broke it by asking, "Oh by the way, Serena, when Darien went to visit you for the first time in the hospital, what was that present he gave you? Rini said it's 'juicy' but she won't tell us!"_

"_Well," Serena started, "It was a ring. A promise ring."_

_Then Serena pulled out her left hand. On it, was a beautiful shining silver ring, with a shining red rose in the middle._

"_Darien told me it was a promise ring, which means that...that..." Serena paused and blushed._

"_Someday...he will propose to me...when I'm older. But we both feel we're too young to be fiancé's now, so he got me this promise ring instead."_

"_I call it...the promise of the rose."_

THE END!

Thank you, everyone, for your lovely reviews. I will come out with more 'What If' stories in a couple of days.

Cardcaptor eternity


	3. Time flies by

Summary:

This chapter is about the episode in the Sailor Stars Series where Sailor Tin Nyanko tries to shoot Eternal Sailor Moon down with a cat bazooka, but Seiya takes the hit instead. What if he didn't get there in time?

Please enjoy the newest chapter, Cat Bazooka!

Cat Bazooka

Serena sighed, laying her head down on her desk. It was hard, having to listen to Darien's voice on the phone, but him not hearing her's.

"Hey! You've reached Darien! I'm not here right now so please call my number in the states..."

Serena sighed and slammed the phone down onto her desk. Darien...she wanted him so bad.

yyyyy At the Mall yyyyy

I decided to take a walk around the mall so I could, you know, get my mind off of things. I was halfway through the second floor when I saw a booth I don't remember seeing there before.

It was called "R-san's House of Wisdom." R-san? I've never heard that name before. Going inside, I discovered it was sort of like a fortune telling place, except in this place I was to tell my problem, and the woman inside was supposed to help me.

Sighing miserably, I walked inside. "I miss Darien." I started off sadly. "I miss him so much...but there's also...this other guy..."

"Other guy?" she inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, other guy." I continued. "I met him just after Darien left for college, and I can't stop thinking about him. I feel so guilty, because I know my heart belongs to Darien, but...but..."

"Ah, I see" R-san said mysteriously. "You love Darien, but you have feelings for this other man...just not the same romantic ones you have with Darien". She then proceeded to give me a ticket. A ticket?

"This is a ticket to radio DJ Emmy's studio. He's holding a live interview with the starlights tonight. I think you'll find it in your best interest to go."

"But...but...how did you know?"

Then R-san ripped off the veil that was covering her face. "Because it's me, Raye, you meatball head! Now get out there and visit Seiya! The interview starts in 15 minutes!"

The dumb look that I'm sure was on my face slowly disappeared, and the corners of my lips upturned. "Thank you!" I cried. I leaned forward and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before bouncing out of the fortune telling booth.

((((( At the DJ's Studio )))))

I watched Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki at the interview tonight, and needless to say, it was quite boring.

I suddenly found myself extremely interested in watching what Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were doing, instead of listening.

I noticed that Yaten had this strange habit of glaring at everyone in the live audience, especially women. He would sort of stare at them until they turned and made eye contact, and then he would glare until that person turned away.

Taiki just sort of sat there, like a stone statue, with an expressionless look on his face. When he was asked questions, he would answer in a strange monotone: "Yes. No. Yes. No."

Then I went to Seiya. He seemed to be the only one paying attention, so DJ Emmy was asking him most of the questions. Hmm, how strange! He didn't seem to have any strange habits…oh my…he's caught my eye…my cheeks are on fire.

But then…I made the mistake of looking a little to the left, and Taiki and Yaten caught my eye at the same time. They gave me a very 'who invited her here?' look and quietly conversed amongst themselves.

Ugh. I've had enough of this. I know Raye was only trying to help, but Taiki and Yaten are giving me evil glares, and Seiya keeps making big goo-goo eyes at me. Not to mention the girls sitting around me are giving me evil looks, too…

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Seiya's POV iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

I was kind of surprised when I saw Serena jump out of her seat and leave the studio. Hey, I wanted to follow her! I really wanted to talk to her. I sighed inwardly. It's a good thing this boring interview is done is 5 minutes…4 minutes and 55 seconds…4 and 45 seconds…4 and 43….and counting….

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr After interview ends rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Finally, that oh so extremely boring interview was over! I thought I would never get out of there! I walked into a lounge room, where I found Serena, Yaten, and Taiki.

After chatting with them for a while, I heard a most dreaded sound: a man's pained scream. It sounded like that DJ Emmy guy. Serena turned on her heel and bolted out of the room, and I was going to follow her, but Yaten grabbed my arm.

"Don't follow her! We have our own duties to attend to!"

"And what would that be? We did an interview tonight, and we have a concert tomorrow! There's nothing else to do! I need to go help her!"

And back and forth we went, until Taiki finally stopped us. "Enough! You can fight later. Can you feel that?"

Oh yeah, I felt it alright. As soon as Yaten and I stopped squackering, I filled with this feeling of dread, that something really, truly, bad was about to happen. Suddenly Serena's picture popped up in my head. Serena!

I was about to run in the same direction she had run in earlier, but then Yaten whispered quietly, "Where does your loyalty lie?"

That one statement caught me extremely off guard. I stood there solidly for several seconds…until I realized…that that bad feeling had gotten worse…those dumb seconds I wasted standing there were just enough for something bad to happen.

"MEATBALL!" I screamed as I transformed and ran into the parking lot at the same time.

OOOOOOOOO Parking Lot OOOOOOOOOOO

Whew! I'm glad that was over. As soon as I healed DJ Emmy, the scouts and I were about ready to go home. But even before we could let our guard down, this woman appeared in front of us…who I later learned went by the name of Sailor Lead Crow.

She was mumbling some crack about getting revenge for Sailor Aluminum Siren, the women who was like a sister to her. The scouts and I were all tensed up, ready to attack at a moment's notice, when suddenly I heard something charging behind me. It sounded like a 'machine get ready to fire' sort of charging, not the 'lion racing after you' charging.

Wait a minute…machine getting ready to fire…wha… "AAAHHHH!"

KKKKKKKK Seiya's POV KKKKKKKK

I had just gotten to the parking lot, with Sailor's Star Maker and Healer charging behind me. Unfortunately, I had not gotten there on time. No…not Sailor Moon!

I watched, shocked, with a glazed look on my face, as a burst of power seemingly coming from nowhere shot out like a rocket, going toward Sailor Moon. I ran as fast as I could, but those few wasted seconds worked their magic and I was too late.

Eternal Sailor Moon was starting to turn around when it hit her, slamming into her side. The blast was so powerful that it turned her around and finished by blasting her chest, slamming her into the wall behind her.

But the one thing I'm sure I'll never forget is the pained scream that came out of her mouth…that look of pure agony on her face as she was brutally attacked and ruthlessly slammed into a brick wall.

"Why…you…AAAH!" Suddenly, with a rush of adrenaline, I ran up to the perpetrator and attacked with all my might.

"STARLIGHT…SUPER…STARS…REVOLVING…!" I was so mad, so angry, so shocked over what just happened, that I had created a whole new attack. But whoever that perpetrator was, she left just in time, and instead, that other woman who was attacking the soldiers from the front got hit. As soon as she hit the ground she jumped into a telephone booth (that I've never seen before) and it disappeared.

"MEATBALL!" I screamed, my voice cracking. I broke into a run to help Sailor Jupiter pull Eternal Sailor Moon from the harsh, cold, wall.

"Uggh" she moaned. There was blood dripping down her side, from where the attack first hit her. There was also blood that came out of her…wings? I guess they were real. Since her back hit the wall, her wings were scratched, ripped…some parts of it was so bad I could see muscle and bones showing through the feathers. Some was so bad; there were no feathers at all. Blood soaked through the remaining feathers, giving her wings a morbid, vampiric look.

Sailor Venus ran over to us, as did everyone else. Then everyone transformed except for Sailor Moon. "Serena…Serena! Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Serena groaned, and even though her eyes were closed, she bit out through clenched teeth… "I hear you….oh…that hurts…"

"Don't worry, Serena, Amy went to go get an ambulance," I reassured her. "Can you open your eyes? Can you tell me where it hurts?"

It pained me, it pained me so much to see how much trouble it took just to open her eyes. I gripped her hand tightly as she struggled to answer.

"My…my stomach," she whispered, " and my back is killing me…and I can feel it in my wings…they feel ripped."

I bowed my head and allowed myself to shed a few tears. Dammit! Damn it all to…forget about it. If I had only…left as soon as I felt that bad feeling…this might not have happened…it's all my fault…it's all my fault!

Raye patted my hand reassuringly. "It's not your fault, Seiya-kun," she soothed. I looked up at her in shock. How did she…?

"No, I can't read minds," she murmured, "but today at the mall you told me how much you cared for her, and I know you would give anything to make sure she is safe."

I smiled, suddenly happy for the moment. But that happy moment was quickly broken as Serena suddenly squeezed my hand extremely tight, and shut her eyes.

"Serena? What's wrong? Serena?"

"I…"she gasped, "OH! It hurts! It feels like…my heart is being ripped out of my chest..ungh…aaah…"

Suddenly her right hand shot up to grasp at the area in her chest where the heart belongs. "Ooh…Seiya…uh…"

Suddenly, I felt my world stop as she went limp as quickly as she had squeezed my hand. Oh no…her face had a slight blue hue to it, and she wasn't responding to voice or touch. Suddenly, Amy came running up.

"You guys! Her heart has stopped beating! Move aside so the paramedics can get to her!"

The next several hours of my life were a blur, a complete hellish blur in which I felt like none of my questions were being answered.

I suddenly found myself sitting in a waiting room, just…waiting.

"Seiya! Drink some water!" I graciously took a sip of water, took several deep breaths…and instantly I felt my head clear.

Looking around, I saw many teary eyed faces. Serena's closest friends were clinging to each other and crying, and her more distant friends (Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista) were sitting there silently, preferring to cry alone.

Her mother was sobbing on her father's shoulder, while Serena's father seemed to be trying to console his wife while convincing her little brother Sammy that she would be alright. He wasn't very convincing, with tears streaking down his face also.

I even noticed that Taiki, and Yaten, who never seemed to care for Serena, were looking a little down. Yaten grasped my hand in a supportive manner, and I leaned on Taiki's shoulder. "Thanks for the water, man" I managed to choke out, my voice breaking horribly.

Luckily…just a mere 10 minutes later…hmm…I seemed to be noticing time a lot more often…well, anyways, ten minutes later a doctor finally emerged from the hallway, some blood splattered on his scrubs.

I could hear a few of the girls yelping at the sight of Serena's…Serena's blood…all over this doctor. I tried to block it out, because I wanted to hear what he would say. I wanted him to reassure us, to tell us that Serena would be fine.

The doctor sighed, and wrung his hands together. "Unfortunately, the chest cavity took the hardest impact, and that's why Serena had a heart attack when you were with her. Then, right after that, she went into cardiac arrest."

Serena's mother buried her face in her hands and moaned. I jumped up, anxious to here more. "Tell me that she's okay. Tell me she's okay…"

"Fortunately, she will be fine. She just needs several weeks of resting so her body can recuperate."

The walls seemed to resonate with sound as everyone heaved a big sigh of relief.

llllllllllllllll Serena's POV, 3 days later lllllllllllllllllllll

Finally, it was 3 days since that terrible attack! I was told, by my fellow senshi, that I was attacked from behind and that's why no one could do anything. They told me how Seiya was so mad he created a new attack, and it drove Sailor Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko away.

I was told by doctor that I had a heart attack and then I went into cardiac arrest. That explains why I feel so incredibly weak, why I feel so extremely tired all the time…even though I haven't even sat up in 3 days.

The doctor also told me I needed 7 stitches on my left side, and my back was so badly injured, they just wrapped my whole entire torso in bandages. The doctor explained that the back injury was about 90 of the pain, the heart attack was 7, and the stitches would be about 3 of the pain.

Anyways, sorry for boring you. The reason I am so happy about 3 days passing is because…Seiya can visit me! The very next day the Starlights had a concert (which I saw on TV, by the way), and only family could visit anyways.

After that, my friends have been visiting, but the Starlights couldn't visit until today, Saturday, because they were so behind in school that they needed to stay late for several days.

Suddenly the door opened up, breaking me out of my reverie. Now, even though I might sound healthy, mind you, when I try to actually talk it pains me a lot.

I smiled weakly as Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked in and shut the door behind them. "Seiya" I murmured weakly, "I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you since…that boring interview."

nnnnnnnnn Seiya's POV nnnnnnnnnnn

When my brother's and I were walking down the hallway, I had been preparing myself for the worst. Still, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

As I walked in the door, the first thing I noticed was her meatballs. Someone had taken them out! Her incredibly long hair was spread eagle around her body, making her look tiny and vulnerable.

She wasn't wearing a shirt, but her blanket was pulled up to her chest, with her arms resting on top of it. She was very pale, and the bed was so big, compared to her tiny 4'11" frame. She had an IV stuck in her right arm, and there were patches on her chest, monitoring her vital signs.

There was a small tube that ran across her face and under her nose, and in the part under her nose, there were two short prongs that went into her nose.

She started to smile weakly, and I smiled encouragingly so she would keep going. "Seiya, I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you since…that boring interview."

I grinned cheekily. "Yeah, I know it was boring. But I was the life of the show! That's why you kept looking at me, right?"

Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took so long for the next "What If" story. I had a real busy week, really really busy.

It was harder than I thought to find an episode where someone took a blow for Sailor Moon. I found myself thinking things like, what if sailor moon did do something or didn't do something, instead of, what if she actually got hit.

Well, I finally found one, but it was hard to do because I don't know this episode that well. I had written Promise of the Rose by heart, because I've watched it so many times.

I promise part two will be out soon

Cardcaptor eternity


	4. No more

Hello everybody! I'm sorry to say that my 'What If' story, where Eternal Sailor Moon gets hit by a cat bazooka, will no longer be finished.

I've tried and tried to come up with something to finish the story, but I'm at a block. I've found I'm good at one shots or really short stories, as you can see.

If anybody is interested in taking this story (I think I called it 'Cat Bazooka') then please review or email me at would love it if someone would take it and finish it. I would be ecstatic if more than one wanted to do that.

For anyone who was truly interested in that story, I'm so so so so so sorry for not finishing it.

I am trying to write other stories...um...mainly Sailor Moon and Avatar: The Last Airbender

Cardcaptor eternity


End file.
